newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Leone
Leone, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW, mas que rapidamente veio a mostrar que não seria apenas isso, conseguindo conquistar o Hardcore Title, conseguindo subir ao Main Roster e também se tornar o 1° Wrestlers á conquistar os 2 Titles Secundários do Main Roster, o United States Championship e o Intercontinental Championship... Rei do Mid-Card?... Acho que Não! Leone também foi empatado com Yan Aries, um dos grandes vencedores da 2015 Royal Rumble Match Winner!!! ECW Leone esteve presente já no 1° Show da ECW, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso de seu 1° combate na empresa, porém foi atacado pelos membros da "The New Revolution" por ter falado mal sobre eles anteriormente. Após o ataque, foi revelado que Leone havia sofrido uma concussão que poderia lhe deixar afastado por semanas ou até mesmo meses, porém retornou na semana seguinte onde conseguiu se classificar para lutar no Over the Limit 2014 pelo ECW Championship em uma Ladder Match, mas saiu derrotado por Wade Barrett Após o Over the Limit, no ECW #3 Leone ganhou mais uma luta, contra Jan McIntyre, para assim ganhar novamente o 1° Contender ao ECW Championship de Wade Barrett pra uma Fall's count Anywhere Match no PPV Royal Rumble 2014, porém mais uma vez saiu derrotado. Ainda no Royal Rumble, Leone foi um dos participantes da Royal Rumble Match 2014, só que mais uma vez saiu derrotado. No ECW pós Royal Rumble 2014, Leone saiu vitorioso e no Explosive Night #9, durante a defesa do Hardcore Championship de Wade Barrett contra Bruno Cena, Leone invadiu a Match e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 conseguiu se tornar o Hardcore Champion, porém mais tarde no show, Gabriel Master atacou Leone no Backstage com um Spear e lhe tirou o Hardcore Championship, também graças è Regra 24/7 No Explosive Night #10, Master teve uma Promo e nela anunciou que Prince Devitt e Ricochet da ECW seriam seus guarda-costas... durante essa Promo Leone apareceu para tentar recuperar o Hardcore Championship, chegou até a acertar um Stuner em Master, mas logo foi atacado por Devitt e Ricochet que conseguiram impedir Master de perder o Title Leone fez uma aparição no Explosive Night #11 (Old School) onde interrompeu uma das Bad News de Wade Barrett o que acabou em uma grande discussão entre os 2 e ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam novamente, mas dessa vez no Explosive Night #12 em uma Match em que o vencedor ganharia um contrato com o Main Roster... Leone venceu e não apenas isso, ainda recebeu um Title Shot ao United States Championship para o Explosive Night #13, porém o United States Champion, Daniel Bryan, disse que não queria esperar pela luta e os 2 lutaram pelo Title ainda no Explosive Night #12, onde Leone conseguiu mais uma vez sair vitorioso e assim se tornar United States Champion United States Champion Sua 1° Match como United States Champion foi na semana seguinte, uma Re-Match contra Daniel Bryan, match da qual Leone conseguiu sair vitorioso sem grandes dificuldades... No Explosive Night #14, Leone foi desafiado por Gabriel Master (quem tinha a Feast or Fired Match Briefcase com um United States Championship Title Shot), para uma I Quit Match no Extreme Rules, onde Leone mais uma vez conseguiu defender o Title com sucesso, porém após a Match, Leone foi atacado pela "The J.O.B. Squad" que ainda robou seu Title No Explosive Night #15, Leone deu uma surra nos 3 membros da "The J.O.B. Squad" durante a Handicap Match, porém ao final foi atacado dessa vez por Chris Benoit (que mais cedo no show conquistou o 1° Contender ao Title de Leone), que atacou Leone e também lhe roubou o United States Championship, como uma amostra do que aconteceria no próximo show... Então finalmente chegou o Explosive Night #16 no Canadá... Leone VS Benoit no Main Event da noite, sem dúvida a melhor luta pelo United States Championship de todos os tempos, onde Benoit após 10 German Suplexes e no 5° Crippler Crossface conseguiu obrigar Leone à fazer o Tap-Out e então Leone acabou perdendo o Title... No Explosive Night #17, Leone mesmo sendo atrapalhado diversas vezes por Billy Kingston, conquistou uma vitória pra cima de Evan Bourne em uma Single Match e no Summerslam 2014 foi o grande vencedor da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal, tendo restado no final apenas ele e Chris Benoit e então ele se vingou de quem havia lhe tirado o United States Championship com um Pinfall após um Stunner para conquistar o Summer Cup Trophy No Explosive Night pós Summerslam, Leone teve uma promo onde surpreendentemente anunciou sua aposentadoria e agradeceu à Evan Miller por tudo...durante essa promo, Evan Miller chamou Hardy Boy... Evan Miller disse que já que não poderia fazer nada contra Hardy Boy (que havia atacado Prince Devitt mais cedo no show), faria com que Shannon Moore tivesse que defender seu World Heavyweight Championship no Main Event, Hardy então tentou fazer o Twist of Fate em Evan, mas Evan lhe empurrou pra cima de Leone que lhe acertou o Stunner! O Retorno em 2015 Após mais de meio ano afastado dos ringues, Leone retornou á EWF logo no 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N° 28, em uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, onde teve uma das maiores atuação, eliminando 6 dos competidores, porém, acabou ficando como o 2° lugar após ser eliminado por Will. Após a Battle Royal, Evan Miller muito impressionado com a atuação de Leone, diz que o mesmo não sairia de mãos abanando e por tanto enfrentaria na semana seguinte Evan Boune, no Over the Limit 2015 pelo Intercontinental Championship, e por se chamar de "The Last Mand Standing" a Match seria uma Last Man Standing Match No Over the Limit 2015, a Match pelo Intercontinental Championship foi uma total dominação de Leone sobre Evan Bourne, para assim derrota-lo pela 3° vez em sua carreira e se tornar o New Intercontinental Champion e também se tornar o 1° Wrestler a conquistar os 2 Titles Secundários do Main Roster (United States Championship e Intercontinental Championship) Na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #29, Leone teve uma Promo onde disse ainda almejar um World Title, mas já que estava com o Intercontinental Title, lhe deixaria com o mesmo prestígio que teve com caras como Guy Hardy, Shannon Moore e Yan Aries e então Leone disse que para isso, precisaria deixar o Title mais a sua cara e deixa-lo diferente da forma já desvalorizado que o EWF Universe já estava acostumado à ver, portanto, Leone mudou o visual do Title, trocando o cinto branco por um cinto de cor preta e logo na sequência, mais uma vez derrotou Evan Bourne No Explosive Night #30, houve uma maluca 4 Way Tag Team Match... Devitt e Paccioni VS Miller e Aries VS Will e Daniels VS Leone e Master que terminou com uma total confusão no ringue de todos atacando todos e então a Match foi encerrada em No Contest Na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #31, Leone enfrentou Gabriel Master (USC) em uma Champion VS Champion Match, onde na hora em que Master se preparava pro Spear, As luzes começam a piscar e mais uma vez é escutado o badalar de um sino, dessa vez mais forte que das vezes anteriores, como se estivesse mais próximo... No Telão então é mostrada a mensagem: "Eu estou chegando, Master!". Master fica bastante assustado, é claramente perceptível... ele então deixa o ringue no meio da Match e vai saindo no meio da Crowd mesmo, fazendo Leone ser o vencedor por Count-Out Então finalmente chega o Royal Rumble 2015, onde Miller após amarrar Yan Aries em uma Table do lado de fora do ringue e começar a subir uma Ladder do lado de dentro, dando a entender que faria o mesmo que fez com Daniels na semana anterior, fez com que Aries desesperado começasse a gritar que lhe respeita, assim conquistando a vitória sobre Aries, porém, enquanto comemorava, Aries é então desamarrado pelos Referees... Aries então retorna ao ringue e ataca Miller, mas é então que Leone entra, e discute com Aries, seguimento onde um tenta provocar o outro dizendo que vai vencer a Royal Rumble Match no Main Event da noite e termina então com Leone mandando o dedo do meio á Aries, enquanto esse deixa a Arena puto Então na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, Aries entra como N°16, mas muito inteligente resolve não entrar no ringue, contudo, o N°17 acaba sendo Leone, que lhe joga ao ringue e então começam na Match ao mesmo tempo e acabam sendo os vencedores ao no final, acabarem caindo pra fora ao mesmo tempo na tentativa de Leone de fazer um Powerbomb to Outside em Aries... então fica decidido que os 2 são os vencedores e que como os 2 queriam disputar o EWF Championship na ExplosiveMania, no No Mercy 2015 se enfrentariam em um combate de onde o vencedor disputaria o EWF Championship e o perdedor o World Heavyweight Championship (Leone então deixa vago o Intercontinental Championship, por sentir que já havia restaurado o valor do Title e que agora disputaria coisas maiores) Em um Peep Show de Will, o World Heavyweight Champion, no Explosive Night #32, que teve Aries e Leone como convidados, Will disse que se recusava à deixar o seu Title ser usado como um prêmio de consolação então a estipulação para o No Mercy da Match de Aries e Leone foi mudada, para apenas o vencedor receber um Shot ao EWF Championship na Mania, enquanto o perdedor não ganharia nada apenas por perder... Aries então entra enfurecido e logo em seguida entra Leone, perguntando se aquilo tudo era porque ele já sabia que perderia... os 2 então discutem e Leone desafia Aries para um Drinking Contest para o Explosive Night #33, desafio aceito com Aries, mas com a condição de ele escolher o tipo de Match entres eles para o No Mercy 2015 Então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #33 e Aries revela que a estipulação decidida para o No Mercy é uma Fans Bring the Weapons Match... em seguida é feita a Drinking Contest entre Aries e Leone, que apesar de Aries ter atacado Leone, a disputa termina em empate e após o Draw é Leone quem ataca Aries com seu Stunner e encerra o seguimento bebendo um monte de latinhas de cerveja no Top Corner Finalmente então chega o No Mercy 2015, Leone VS Yan Aries em uma Fans Bring the Weapon Match, onde o vencedor ganha um Shot ao EWF Championship pro Main Event da ExplosiveMania... durante a Match, a crowd se recusou á entregar qualquer arma à Aries, já o desfavorecendo e ao final, quando Aries coloca Leone no Horns of Aries, um fan invade o ringue e pula pra cima do Referee que acaba não vendo que Leone havia feito o Tap-Out para o move de Aries... A Match então prossegue e Leone vem a conquistar a vitória após seu Stunner, conquistando assim seu lugar no Main Event da ExplosiveMania Alcunha: *"The Last Man Standing" Conquistas *Summer Cup Trophy *1x Intercontinental Champion * 1x United States Champion *1x Hardcore Champion *Slammy Awards - "Unexpected Moment" of the Winter (2014) anunciar sua aposentadoria no EN pós Summerslam, ainda mais tendo vencido a Gauntlet Battle Royal pelo Summer Cup Trophy - Explosive Night #18